Our Princess
by bkuebird
Summary: Minami Kotori is kind, caring and absolutely adorable. Basically, she's an angel sent from heaven above. However sometimes, she feels a little unappreciated. But not today, it's her birthday and the rest of Muse plan to make it count. Kotori x Harem.


A/N: It's Kotori's birthday!(belated since I couldn't finish the fic in time) So of course I have to dedicate a fic to her! I JUST WUV KOTORI-CHAN.

And yeah, it's a Kotori harem fic since I couldn't decide on what to write! There aren't any yet, and frankly Kotori isn't as shippable(?) as Eri/Maki/Honoka. Regardless, I have written it! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Kotori was getting ready to get out of the house, she had a delicious breakfast prepared by her parents along with a big family hug to celebrate the start of her birthday.

Unfortunately, even though your mother is the chairwoman of your school and it's your birthday, you are still not excused from a day of school.

Kotori didn't really mind, she was looking forward to seeing all of her friends and for some reason, the teachers were always particularly nice to her on this day.

The second she opened the door, she was greeted with a surprise. Kousaka Honoka, her best friend was at her doorstep waiting for her with a big grin.

"Happy Birthday Kotori-chan!" Honoka said, as she held out a poorly wrapped present. The edge of the soft toy's ear could be seen popping out and the rest of the wrapping was messy. To any regular person, they would assume Honoka couldn't be bothered to wrap it properly but to Kotori, she knew Honoka had taken the time and effort to wrap the present despite how lazy she normally is and it made Kotori smile.

The brunette graciously accepted the gift, "Thanks so much Honoka-chan! And you woke up so early today too!"

"Well, any later and I would have missed you!" she explained. Honoka's looked pleadingly at Kotori, "I think I deserve a small reward, don't you think so?"

Kotori cocked her head to side and asked, "What kind of reward do you want then, Honoka-chan?"

The ginger haired girl's eyes twinkled with mischief as she turned her cheek towards Kotori. The brunette immediately understood what she wanted and with rose-coloured cheeks, leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

Honoka smiled widely and bowed once before adding, "Thank you and but of course, a princess needs an escort right?" She held out her hand to Kotori, who was baffled by the sudden change but still took Honoka's hand anyway. "What on earth are you saying, Honoka-chan? I'm not a princess..." she mumbled out, blushing.

"Yes you are! How can you say that you are not, Miss Kotori?" Honoka exclaimed, looking at Kotori shocked. "M-Miss?!" The designer stuttered out, a little embarrassed. "Yep, now let us be on our way!" The ginger-haired girl declared as she bowed once again and brought Kotori's hand up to her lips, planting a small kiss. "And I must say, you look lovely today!" She complimented with a fake brtish accent, making Kotori giggle and blush.

And they were off to school, where more surprises awaited the princess of today.

**3.**

At the school gate, they were greeted by Umi who decided that she would be the one to escort Kotori to class as Honoka had something to attend to.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know? I'm fine." Kotori tried to reason, smiling. "No way, Miss Kotori, you need an escort! Anyway, I'll see you later! I need to... uhh, do something! "Honoka said as she waved before dashing off.

Kotori turned to face Umi, who looked somewhat nervous. "Umi-chan, is something wrong?" She asked. "H-Huh?! N-No, nothing's wrong!" was the archer's panicked reply.

The bluenette cleared her throat and looked at Kotori, "M-Miss Kotori, if you please, I, P... P-Prince Umi will now guide you to our classroom." Kotori was even more shocked by Umi's words but she felt her heart flutter, Umi as her prince was an idea that was strangely appealing to her.

She couldn't help but pity Umi a little since all of this 'princess stuff' was probably an idea that Honoka or Nozomi came up with. The poor girl was blushing so much that steam was coming out of her ears. In an attempt to make it easier for Umi, Kotori clung onto the archer's arm, smiling brightly. "Please lead the way, my prince!"

Umi looked like she was about to melt into a puddle as she stared at Kotori before averting her eyes and facing the school, "L-Let us go then."

And as they reached the classroom, Kotori let go of Umi's arm and was about to thank her when the archer grabbed her hand, and pulled her close again. "U-Umi-chan?" And the only answer to Kotori's question was soft lips pressed against hers. "A prince needs to kiss her princess, right?" came the bluenette's breathy reply as their lips parted.

Kotori was stunned but she was unable to comprehend what happened as Umi had pulled back quickly and after dropping a present in her hands, promptly entered the classroom, blushing madly.

The brunette touched her lips and remembering the feeling, blushed bright red as well.

**4.**

During lunch time, Kotori realised that neither Umi or Honoka could be found._ So much for escorting the princess..._ she signed as she left the classroom only to meet with a certain red-haired first year.

"Maki-chan? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

She saw the red head stiffen before replying, "I... I'm here to escort you to your meal, M-Miss Kotori. Also, here's your present, not like I picked it out for you or anything..." She told the designer while blushing.

The brunette gave Maki a sympathetic smile and nodded, "Thank you Maki-chan, let's go now!"

"Right." The red head blushed and led her to the clubroom, where a feast was laid out infront of them.

Kotori's eyes sparkled, amazed at the variety of food. "Did you make this, Maki-chan?" she asked as she took a seat down.

"I had my chef prepare it. Let's eat or the food will get cold." Maki explained as she let a small smile grace her face.

"Wow, there's even cheesecake!" the brunette exclaimed happily. "Y-Yeah, I heard that you liked it..." the red haired girl replied, pretending to act nonchalant.

The both them ate and chatted idly with each other till it was time for dessert, Maki used her fork to scoop up the cheesecake as she brought it to Kotori's mouth.

The designer flushed a bright shade of pink but still ate the cheesecake off Maki's fork. Kotori decided to feed Maki as well and used her own fork to do the same. The red haired first year was intially very embarrassed about it but she eventually gave in and the two of them continued the rest of their meal like that, feeding each other cheesecake.

Afterwards, Maki brought Kotori back to class.

Before the designer could enter the classroom however, Maki had grabbed onto her sleeve, making her turn to look at the red head. "Uhm... I just wanted to say thank you, for always being so understanding and helping muse with our costumes. I.. I really appreciate it. Happy Birthday!" Maki stammered out as she kissed Kotori's cheek before running back to her own class.

Kotori was left there, blushing and thinking about how many times this would happen again today.

**5.**

It was time for Muse's practice and as Kotori had expected, Umi and Honoka had disappeared. She grabbed her bag and left her classroom. Outside her class, she spotted a certain shy first year waiting. "Hanayo-chan!" she called out.

Surprised at the sudden sound, the first year let out a squeal before she turned to face Kotori. "A-Ah... it was just you, Kotori-chan.." she whispered out, relieved.

Kotori waved at her and walked closer to brown-haired girl. "Let's go to practice together! "

The first year nodded and she looked at Kotori hesitantly, she opened her mouth to sau say something but quickly closed it to think carefully about her words.

After a few more tries, Hanayo finally asked the designer, "Could you uhm.. I mean, would you please acompany me somewhere first?"

"Sure!" The brunette replied without a second thought. This caused the first year to smile brightly as she led Kotori to the place she wanted to go to.

_Hmm? This place looks familiar... Oh! It's the... the..._ "Alpaca barn!" The designer exclaimed, ecstatic. Hanayo nodded her head in agreement, "It sure is! I... I wanted to bring you here since it's your birthday and you love alpacas as much as I do!"

At this time, Kotori was already busy nuzzling her face into the white alpaca's fluffy and soft hide. "So fluffy..." she said dreamily. Hanayo giggled at the sight, finding her senior adorable.

Kotori continued hugging the two alpacas and Hanayo, who was watching her, decided to take a few photos of her already cute senior doing even cuter things.

"Uhm, Kotori-chan?" The brown-haired girl asked as she tapped her senior's shoulder. "Hmm?" The designer turned to face her companion only to have a large present cover her field of vision as the shy first year hid behind it.

"T-This is for you, happy birthday!" Hanayo squeaked out. Kotori couldn't help but giggle at Hanayo's shyness and with a warm smile, accepted the gift graciously. "Thank you very much, Hanayo-chan!" She then proceeded to hug the brown haired first year, still smiling.

The first year looked at Kotori's big smile and felt herself relax, smiling back sheepishly. Hesitantly, she grabbed onto Kotori's hand and with a blush that spread to her ears, said, "L-Let's go, Miss Kotori."

Kotori also felt her cheeks heat up and she nodded, clutching onto her big present, followed her junior back into the school building.

**6.**

When they reached the clubroom, no one else was there and Kotori had decided to put her presents at a corner of the room. However, when she turned around, Hanayo was already gone. She let out a sigh and went inside the other half of the clubroom to get changed into her practice clothes and when she got out, Hoshizora Rin was waiting for her.

The cat-like girl was clearly bored, looking down at her shoes but the second she heard Kotori, her eyes lit up and she was filled to the brim with energy. "Miss Kotori! Rin was waiting for you nya!" She ran up to Kotori, grinning. "Rin already put her present at your pile of presents there!"

"Thank you very much Rin-chan!" The designer smiled. She leaned in and gave the orange haired first year a hug. However to Kotori's utter surprise, Rin had held onto her and then carried her bridal style.

"W-Wha? R-Rin-chan!" She exclaimed, shocked. "T-This is embarassing, please put me down!" She pleaded, cheeks bright red. "No way nya! Miss Kotori has always supported Rin, cheered her on and cared for her! Now, Rin will do the same by carrying Miss Kotori up those tiring stairs!" Rin proclaimed with much pride. "You d-don't have to!" The brunette protested but Rin ignored her words and declared, "Rin will support Miss Kotori because she loves her nya!"

7.

Despite Kotori's various protests, the cat-like girl carried her all the way till their destination, the rooftop. Safe to say, Kotori was impressed by Rin's stamina and strength.

Once she placed Kotori back onto the ground, she dashed off. "Wait, Rin-chan! Where are you going?" She called out, only to get silence as a reply.

She proceeded to open the door to the rooftop, only to see her black-haired senior, muttering something to herself. "Nico-chan?" She said, confused.

Instantly, Nico turned around and performed with a big, cheerful smile, "Koto Koto rii~ You're just super kawaii! You're so amazing and cool, no wonder everyone loves you! Even Nico too!" She finished this off with her signature pose.

Kotori was once again shocked but then she giggled at Nico's cute performance. "H-Hey! What are you laughing about, I spent a lot of time on this, damn it!" The black haired girl yelled, frustrated and embarrassed.

Kotori was still giggling so she merely waved Nico's comment off, smiling. Once she calmed down, she explained, "You were just really cute, Nico-chan! I loved it! Thank you very much!"

Nico looked at Kotori stunned, not expecting such a nice compliment. "B-But of course! Who do you think you're talking to?" She said smugly, but secretly she was elated that Kotori had complimented her.

"Now, we should get started on practice!" The designer said, determined. Nico looked at her and said with a sign, "I hate to be a downer but practice today is cancelled." "What?! Then, Nico-chan what are you going to do?" Kotori asked, baffled by the sudden revelation.

"I'm going home now. Though, you should probably wait here." Nico replied, packing her things as she walked to door. "Why?" the brunette questioned.

At the door, Nico merely said, "Eri wants to talk to you." And she left after that statement.

8.

Kotori sat near the door as she waited for Eri, feeling anxious. _This is so nerve-wracking, what if I did something wrong? But no one scolds someone on their birthday right? _She tried to console herself but still couldn't shake this feeling of nervousness.

And at that moment, Eri burst through the door, startling poor Kotori. "Kotori!" Eri shouted, only to find said girl lying on the floor in fear. "Kotori, what are you doing?" she bent down to look at her. Kotori immediately got up and clutching her knees to her chest, mumbled, "Are you mad at me, Eri-chan?"

"Ehhh?! Of course not, why would I be?" she shifted closer to Kotori to take a closer look at the brunette, indeed she was shivering a little. "Hey, you don't have to be scared, I'm not mad at all." She placed a hand on Kotori's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kotori alllowed herself to relax, "Thank goodness you're not! Nico-chan said it like you were... it really gave me a fright."

"D-Did it now?" Eri said as she leaned closer to Kotori, "I g-guess I'll have to make up for that m-mistake, Miss Kotori." She whispered, getting into character. "Wha-? You don't have to do this princess stuff too, Eri-chan!" The brunette tried to reason with a small smile.

But before she could say anymore, a pair of soft lips had attached themselves to hers. Kotori was once again startled but she was unable to fight back against the kiss. Eri took this chance to slip a hand under Kotori's shirt, resting on the designer's bare tummy.

This elicited a gasp from Kotori and Eri used this chance to slip her tongue in, brushing against Kotori's tongue. The designer let out a soft moan as she clutched onto the quarter Russian's shirt. This only spurred Eri on, and she dove deeper into the kiss, her hand also venturing further up.

Eventually, the broke apart for air and Kotori let out a whimper, missing the sensation of plump lips against hers. Eri, who was blushing due to all the contact, hid her face in Kotori's neck.

The both of them were panting and for a while, all was silent until Kotori let out another soft moan. Eri had began kissing her neck, licking and sucking at a particular point that drove Kotori a little insane with pleasure. Her hand began fondling one of Kotori's breasts, causing more moans and gasps to spew out of the designer's mouth.

The blonde eventually did stop, breathing heavily, she pulled away from Kotori to take a good look at her. The designer's clothes were a little crumpled, and her flat stomach was left visible, her neck had a single hickey on it and the bow in her hair was slightly crooked. Her face was flushed and lips looked a little bruised. Kotori looked at Eri and before she could ask any questions, the blonde had already stood up and bent down to silence her with a brief kiss. She placed a present on her lap and ran off, blushing and panting.

Once again, Kotori was left there, face bright red and head filled with questions._ It feltgood but why had Eri done it?_ She let out a sigh and looked at the present on her lap, there was a note stuck to it that said, "Please come to the student council room." Deciding that there was no where else to be, Kotori got up and grabbed her items, mentally prepared for any more surprises.

9.

After she had changed back into her uniform, she went to the student council room. Anxiously, she tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in!" A familiar voice said, and she opened the door. Only to find that no one was there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" The person whispered, her breath tickling Kotori's ear.

The designer was a little frightened till she heard the voice, and visibly relaxed. "Hmm..." she decided to play along, "Is it Honoka-chan? Umi-chan?"

"No, do I really sound like them?" The voice answered, perplexed.

Kotori let out a giggle and as ducked out of the person's grasp, she replied, "Nope, you sound like Nozomi-chan!" the designer spun around, now face to face with Nozomi.

Kotori smiled at the spiritual girl, and said girl pulled her into a warm hug. Kotori found her face pressed against Nozomi's developed chest and it felt like she was lying on her favourite yellow pillow.

Nozomi stroked Kotori's hair and said in a motherly tone, "Kotori-chan, you know that sometimes Muse tends to get out of hand and we're all so caught up in our own problems that we don't pay attention to others." The designer nodded in response. The spiritual girl continued, "But you're always there, you're never the one to make a big fuss and you listen to everyone else but it's okay to be selfish sometimes, alright?" Kotori leaned in to Nozomi even more, waiting for her to continue.

The purple-haired girl released her hold on Kotori and placed her fingers under the designer's chin tilting her head up so their eyes met. "And we are all so thankful for that, without you Muse couldn't have made it this far. And I'm certain that Umi-chan and Honoka-chan would have fought each other to the death already. "She said with a giggle at the end.

Kotori smiled and a lone tear fell from her right eye as she thought about Nozomi's words, feeling touched.

"Hey now, don't cry." Nozomi said as she wiped the tear away with her thumb. "A princess shouldn't cry on her birthday!" the spiritual girl grinned.

"She's right, my princess!" another voice said. "W-What? She isn't your princess!" another familiar voice interjected. And soon, more familiar voices followed.

"That's right! Miss Kotori isn't anyone's…"

"She's mine! I love her more nya!"

"She and I have the same interests…"

"No one cares about that, Miss Kotori, without a doubt belongs to me of course!"

"Ahem. I don't mean to be rude but after all we've done, I'm certain Miss Kotori would prefer me."

Kotori, who was taken aback by the sudden declarations, turned around and saw the rest of Muse at the door, arguing. "Ehh?! Miss Kotori is obviously mine, I've known her longer!" Honoka exclaimed.

"I-If she was to be anyone's princess, she would be mine. I am her prince after all." Umi stuttered.

"No fair Umi-chan! You didn't even want to play the prince part…" Honoka complained, distressed.

As they all began to quarrel with each other and Kotori was left watching them. Eventually she had enough and decided to stop them. "Enough already!" she shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"I… I don't belong to anyone because a princess belongs to all her people right?" she tried to reason, smiling sweetly at all of them. And for the first time today, the rest of them agreed to comply with her, all sharing a smile. "I do have a few questions though…" she said, interested in finding the answers to the activities that occurred today.

* * *

><p>"So that's why…" Kotori sighed after hearing their explanation. As she had suspected, it was all Nozomi and Honoka's idea and the other girls happened to get roped into their scheme. They were each chosen to do a specific task for her according to their various attributes.<p>

"Ah, it's time to go home…" the brunette said, a little upset that this day was coming to an end. "It isn't yet, Kotori-chan!" Honoka proclaimed, smiling wide. "B-But-" she was cut off by Rin's excited response, "We're having a sleepover at your house nya!"

"H-Huh? But the-""We have obtained permission from our parents and yours." Nozomi told her with a playful wink.

"Oh, okay then! Let's go!" She declared and everyone else, even Maki and Nico, cheered along with her as they journeyed to her house.

Indeed, this would be a birthday to remember. It would remain etched into her mind for the many decades to come. With so much overflowing love and gratitude, laughs and smiles, how could she ever forget?

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I wanna be in Kotori's harem too... *dreamy sigh* And yes, for some reason, I find KotoEri very appealing, I think they might be my new crack ship! Also, that scene during episode 12. *wink wink*

Kotori is a thief because she stole my HEART. Please review and see you next time!


End file.
